Passenger Seat
by venz07
Summary: This is another sonfic about Haruka and Michiru


**Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks**

Here we are driving down the coastline. The evening smell is so comforting. I looked at the person sitting beside me and can't help but smile. Her aqua colored hair was all over the place, in her beautiful face, in her neck and in the seat. I thank the wind for doing this. She's so beautiful but she didn't notice my eyes on her because she was busy looking at the places we're passing. The streetlights are reflected from her blue eyes. The sight before me was breath taking ( Well, she's always breath taking!) that I don't want to look away but I have to keep my eyes in the street ahead of us.

_**I look at her and have to smile**_

_**As we go driving for a while**_

_**Looking nowhere in the open window of my car**_

_**And as we go the traffic light**_

_**Watch them glimmer in her eyes**_

_**In the darkness of the evening**_

I looked at her again and this time she caught me and smiled. _Oh! I love it whenever she smiles! _"Haruka Tenoh you better keep your eyes on the road!" I laughed at her remark and turned my head to face the road. After a little while I said, "How could I? When the you're here so close to me?" Even though the evening is dark I can tell that she's blushing and I look at her again wanting to see that blush but was disappointed because the darkness of the evening was in the way.

_**And I've got all that I need**_

_**Right here in the passenger seat**_

_**Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road**_

_**Knowing that she's inches from me**_

I couldn't believe that she's mine now. I couldn't believe that this beautiful maiden is mine now. Then I remembered what happened two years ago when my love for her was revealed and finally answered.

-Two years ago-

We arrived at the Italian restaurant where we had a reservation for two. We had a great dinner as always. After the meal, we both decided to go to the bay near by. The sun is about to set and the view is fascinating! But the view didn't get my attention that much because instead of watching the view I was looking at Michiru. The colors of her hair blended in the colors of the setting sun and it is the most wonderful view that one can ever see! Then the next thing I know I was touching that hair, I tried to stop but my body acted on its own. When our eyes met everything around us didn't matter. There's just my beloved Michiru and me. Then I noticed the sadness in her eyes. I asked her "what's wrong." She broke our eye contact and stared at the setting sun. There was silence for a few minutes then I heard her melodious voice. "What will you do Haruka if I have the talisman? Will you sacrifice me too?" There's fear in her blue eyes but I answered honestly. "Yes." And then there's this silence. Silence that seemed too loud that I just wanted to shout to get out of it. But I'm not yet done with my answer. I search for that deep blue eyes and continued; " I will continue the mission without you… " And the I paused for a minute. "Then after I find the talisman and know that the world is safe, I will go and follow you." And then there was silence again. After my words seemed to register in my beloved's mind, tears began to fall and she took a step and embraced me. "Shhhh… I'm sor…" "I love you so much Haruka." My eyes grew wide, the words came in too fast and it took forever for the meaning to stick in my head. Before I can answer her words, soft sweet lips were already on mine and all I can do is close my eyes and hold her tight, like she's the only lifeline I had left. After the long passionate kiss, we finally broke of and I smiled while catching for my breath. "And I love you too my sea nymph." And I crossed the distance and captured those sweet lips again. The sunset became the witness for the declaration of our love and the moon and the stars were our watchers as we first made love.

_**We stop to get something to drink**_

_**My mind pounds and I can't think**_

_**Scared to death to say I love her**_

_**Then the moon peaks from the clouds**_

_**Hear my heart that beats so loud**_

_**Try to tell her simply**_

-Back to present-

"Ruka?" Her slender hands are waving in front of my eyes trying to wake me up from my dream. "What we're you thinking?" She asked and curiosity could be seen in her eyes. " I was just thinking about that day two years ago and how now we can finally get to spend our time together and not worry about the talismans and the messiah." She sighed and looked outside. "Yes, we're finally able to enjoy driving down the coastline without worrying about anything." She stared at me for a second and then kissed me. I'm so glad that there's traffic because of the road construction or we'll end up in an accident. I was preoccupied at the moment when the car behind us couldn't wait any longer and disturbed us with a honking sound. I sighed, disappointed that I couldn't kiss my sea nymph much longer because I have to drive. "I couldn't wait to go home!" I said out loud and my love just giggled.

_**That I've got all that I need**_

_**Right here in the passenger seat**_

_**Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road**_

_**Knowing that she's inches from me**_

We have experienced so much together. So many trials proved to us that our love is unbreakable. I stopped the car in front of our house, our home. She was getting ready to go out when I stopped her. I pulled her back into the car and kissed her passionately. My beloved kissed me back with more passion. When we broke the kiss, I looked at her in the eyes and grinned. "I've got all that I need, she's currently sitting on the passenger seat." Michiru gave me the 'look' and I know it's going to be a long night.

_**Oh and I know… this love grows**_

_**Oh I've got all that I need**_

_**Right here in the passenger seat**_

_**Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road**_

_**Knowing that she's inches from me**_

_**And I've got all that I need…**_

_**Right here in the passenger seat…**_


End file.
